kndfandomcom-20200222-history
Father
Father (real name Mr. Benedict Uno) is the archnemesis of the KND Organization. He is a pastiche of the 1950's smoking parental figure, is bad-tempered, and appears to be some kind of demon. Father hates the KND with a passion and often plots against them, such as in Operation: G.R.A.D.U.A.T.E.S. where he tried to turn every operative into an animal, but failed thanks to Tommy Gilligan, Numbuh 2's little brother. As a major adult villain, Father also attends meetings held by Mr. Boss at movie theaters such as the one in Operation: M.O.V.I.E., His KNDanger Rating is 12.0. Originally, it was believed that Father's only relatives were the Delightful Children From Down The Lane, which is considered false, but it has since transpired that Father also had grandparents, the Annoyingly Cute Triplets Who Lived Upon the Hill (or ACTWLUTH for short), in the nineteenth century, as well as the ACTWLUTH's Mother who is Father's great-grandmother. Also, in Operation: Z.E.R.O., it is revealed that Monty Uno, the former Numbuh 0, is Father's older brother (who has a very adventurous personality and calls Father Ben) which makes Father the uncle to Numbuh 1, the leader of Sector V. Another major relative of Father's is his own father, the notorious Grandfather, who is the ultimate evil in the KND Universe. Due to the fact that Grandfather (called "Pappy" by Monty and Father) always treated Monty well while mistreating Father, Father harbors an intense dislike and fear of his father. Upon being attacked by Grandfather, Father scared Grandfather with an immense fireball before Father decided he didn't care anymore. He also is responsible for the Delightfulization Chamber, which had a power that can increase eleventy-billion fold power, (110,000,000,000) In Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S. it is revealed he gets extremely angry when his pipe is taken and morphed into a dragon to attempt to retrieve it, despite being human. Also, he was beaten up seriously by Stickybeard in Operation: A.W.A.R.D.S. when Stickybeard thought he was responsible that Stickybeard lost the nomination for the Villains' Choice Awards. This occured in the ending credits. Father's powers also appear to be tied with his emotinal state and become more active when he loses his temper or becomes exited and apear more relaxed when he is in a good mood. When he really really loses his temper he appeares to enter a bezerker state transforming in to visious fire breathing dragon; this only happened once when some KND agents tried to steal his pipe. His power level in this form was so high that when he blew fire the flames could be seen from space. Some suspect that the pipe is actually a form of restraint that keeps his powers in check and withought it he will automatically turn in to the dragon. It would explain though why he is always seen with the pipe even in human form. It is unkown if Father can willingly asume his human appearnace of Benadict Uno or if someond has to phisically "rip" his shadow skin off like when Monty did in Operation Zero. The fact that he reacted in pain when Monty ripped the suit would suggest that he may not be able to willingly or even want to become his human form. The skin also regrows whe he gets angry enough like when Grandfather fireballed him caseing him to snap and the skin to regrow wherehas before while he was human his eyes only glowed yellow when he was angry. Henchmen *Delightful Children From Down The Lane *Mr. Boss (however, they fight each other at times) *Ice Cream Men *President James Nixon Garfield *Cree Lincoln *Chad Dickson (actually Teen Operative for the KND) However, Father said in Operation: Z.E.R.O., "I hate everyone", which could very likely be true. Trivia *He likes keen pie, as revelaed in Operation: A.W.A.R.D.S.. *As seen in Operation: T.R.A.I.N.I.N.G., Father appears to have the power to shapeshift into other KND Operatives, like Numbuh 86, but doesn't seem to use it much. *In Operation: Zero it was revealed that his black outline is actually a suit, made out of an unknown material which disappeared after being ripped of him, and he is actually Numbuh 1's uncle. *Also when he gets angry enough the suit regrows over him, and it appears more like a second skin than a suit has Ben reacts in pain when Monty pulles it off him. *Evan withought the suit Father's eyes appear to be naturally yellow and flare up when he gets mad/ *He can shoot and creat fire, and one of his few weaknesses is cold things, such as when he was beaten by Sector V when they kept hitting him with ice-cream to the point that he was defated. See Also Uno Family tree Category:Parents Category:Villains